


Released

by Doctor_Catsrcool_Earp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Catsrcool_Earp/pseuds/Doctor_Catsrcool_Earp
Summary: Wynonna is released from her holding cell the morning after a crazy night.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Kudos: 4





	Released

**Author's Note:**

> First ever time publicly sharing my work. I hope you enjoy it. :) Constructive criticism is welcomed, on this, and all future works. Any hate in the comments will be ignored. <3 E4L <3

“You’re free to go.” said Nicole, unlocking the cell door. “Waverly bailed you out. Again.”

“Ow, my head.” Wynonna uttered, rubbing it as she sat up from the stone bench she had been using as a bed. “What happened last night?”

“Where do I begin? First, you got extremely drunk at Shorty’s and started a fight with a couple burly men, almost destroying Doc’s bar. You broke into the bakery, stole all of the donuts, and shot the revenant shopkeeper. You spray-painted profanity on the walls of multiple buildings in town, including the station. To top it off, you threw up in the back of my vehicle when I came to arrest you. There are stains that are probably not going to come out, and now my car smells like puke and cleaning solution. Thanks for that.” replied Nicole, obviously annoyed.

“So, that’s why the inside of my mouth tastes funny.” stated Wynonna, sucking in her cheeks and then sticking her tongue out in disgust.

She followed Nicole out of the cell and up to the front desk, where Waverly was waiting for her in a nearby chair.

“Thanks for coming to get me.” she told her.

Waverly stood up.

“You caused quite a riot last night. And not the good kind.”

“That’s just how this bitch rolls!” Wynonna exclaimed.

“I’m surprised you’re not getting charged with more than public intoxication and vandalizing. This has to de-escalate.” Waverly said sternly. “I know you’re tough, but you could’ve gotten yourself seriously injured last night. You’re also beginning to bleed me dry financially. Nicole loves me, but since she’s pretty pissed at you for what you did, she charged me extra for your bail. I expect you to pay me back.”

Wynonna turned out her pockets to find nothing but a cap to a spray can. “Looks like I spent it all on alcohol and paint last night.”

Waverly sighed.

“I don’t mind you drinking and having fun. Just don’t let it get out of control again. Please.”

“I’m Wynonna Earp. I can’t promise that. But for you, I’ll try.”


End file.
